


Of Watching Stars and Being One

by WitchipediaAus



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Character Development, Character Study, F/F, and cello is adorable, i love them, watching stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchipediaAus/pseuds/WitchipediaAus
Summary: "Maybe Cj was a star. At least, a spirit of a star visiting Earth. Elliot would have to look into that."





	Of Watching Stars and Being One

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave comments

If there was one thing Elliot liked doing at night (other than cryptid hunting) it was watching the stars. Stars changed every night, but didn’t at the same time. It was a weird feeling, to know it was the same, but Earth was different. Sometimes she thought about aliens, the other-worldly, or other things.

It was downtime. Elliot didn’t get a lot of that. She supposed cryptid hunting was downtime as well, but it was stressful. Stars weren’t. Stars didn’t feel stress. That sounded nice.

Cj was like a star, albeit a different way. Cj was pretty and sounded nice. She was a constant in Elliot’s hectic life, and Elliot liked to consider herself a constant in Cj’s. 

So when Cj walked up the hill Elliot was sitting on, she wasn’t surprised that Cj found her. She was nervous as to how Cj would react though.  _I didn’t invite her, I should have. She’d like this stuff, wouldn’t she?_

Cj didn’t say much, motioning next to Elliot with a questioning look. She sat down next to her, just criss-cross applesauce, when Elliot nodded. Elliot went to say something, but couldn’t find words for it. Looking back at the stars, she said, “Did you know that small stars have a mass of up to one and a half times that of the sun?”

“Really?” Cj didn’t sound angry -  _thank God_ \- and Elliot watched her look up.

“Yeah. B told me that Neutron stars are so dense that a teaspoon of them is equal to the mass of the entire human population.”

“That’s cool. Is that why you're up here?”

“Yeah, kind of. It’s nice.”

Cj nodded and Elliot was sent reeling as she realized something else.

“You're really pretty in the moonlight.” _Fuck_ -

“Wha-what?!” Cj was red, and I mean  _red._  Elliot liked the color, actually.

“I mean, your pretty anyway and sunlight does this sometimes, but like- the moon makes it seem different, ya know?” Elliot was rambling again. “More silver. Silver’s a nice color. It highlights your hair. I like it-” 

Cj pushed her softly. “Stop.”

Maybe Cj was a star. At least, a spirit of a star visiting Earth. Elliot would have to look into that.

Distracting herself, and maybe even Cj, Elliot asked, “Want to hear more star facts?”

Stars were nice and calming, and Elliot appreciated that, but she liked sharing it with Cj just a tiny bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> Cj: a-creative-camper  
> Elliot: askthecryptidhunter  
> come talk to me @ niera-court or witchipedia-aus on tumblr


End file.
